1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transvaginal surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for use in transvaginal surgery for accessing the abdominal cavity.
2. Background of Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the terms endoscopic and laparoscopic may be used interchangeably. Additionally, surgical procedures may be performed though a naturally occurring orifice, e.g., anus or vagina. Collectively, these are surgical procedures are generally referred to as minimally invasive.
In a continuing effort to minimize scarring and reduce recovery time, many laparoscopic procedures are being performed through a single incision. Ports for use in single incision surgery are known, one of which is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/244,024, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. The port includes multiple lumen such that a surgeon may simultaneously insert multiple devices through the port and manipulate them within the abdominal cavity.
Although scarring is significantly reduced using the single incision procedures, a visible scar may remain. To eliminate the possibility of visible scarring the abdominal cavity may be accessed through the vagina of a female patient. Rigid tubular ports configured for use in traditional single incision surgery may require a sealing system and/or may include edges that could damage delicate internal organs. Additionally, due to the substantial length required to access the abdominal cavity through the vagina, manipulation and triangulation of surgical devices inserted through these ports may be difficult.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a port configured for transvaginally accessing the abdominal cavity.